My Play Thing
by reflectivelvet
Summary: When someone else is making Harry's blood boil, Draco gets jealous. HARRYDRACO SLASH! [[discontinued]]
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Play Thing

Summary: When someone else is making Harry's blood boil, Draco gets jealous. SLASH! Get it?

Disclaimer: These are not my toys; they are J.K. Rowling's. I am only borrowing them, and once I am done, I shall put them back on the shelf exactly how they were. OH CRAP! His head fell off…

Author's Note: I am warning you all in advance, this fic is an experiment. I might not finish it. Just want to try it out.

Warning: SLASH! That's boy-boy love and if that is unappealing to you, leave. Now.

Harry Potter was lying on his bed of number 4, Privet Drive, staring at the ceiling, unfeeling. The summers he stayed here were spent sitting in his room, locked up and isolated. This summer the feeling of isolation was drastically increased, with the weight of the prophecy fresh in his mind, and the loss of his godfather raw in his heart.

Harry sighed heavily and turned over, and as he did, he saw Hedwig fly in through his open window with a short letter tied to her leg. He got up and pulled the letter off her foot, and glanced at the letter. When he recognized Mad-Eye Moody's handwriting, he quickly tore it open and read it.

_Harry,_

_I hope that this letter will bring you good news. The Order has just learned of Wormtail's hideouts, and will contact the Ministry within the hour. Pettigrew will be locked up by tomorrow evening._

_With that event, the Order and I, and your friends, have decided to put together a little memorial for Sirius. It shall be a private affair, and we hope to give you some closure for your godfather. He was a good man. _

_I'll be seeing you sooner than you'd expect,_

_Alistor_

Harry quickly reread the letter twice more, then balled the piece of parchment up and threw it in the trash bin. So, Pettigrew was found out. He was going to confess, and then go to Azkaban. 'Not that it'll make any difference now,' he thought to himself, 'We were too late to save Sirius'.

Immediately, he didn't want to go to the memorial. That would make the whole thing too real. Closure would mean confrontation with the truth, Sirius really was dead, and he wasn't coming back. Harry didn't want to deal with that.

Giving in to the major sign of depression, Harry laid back down on his bed and fell asleep.

When Harry opened his eyes he was standing in a dimly light cluttered room, facing the only window. He felt himself begin to walk over to it, to look outside; he felt that he hadn't seen sunlight in so long. However, something was stopping him. An invisible force, perhaps. First he felt it bind his feet, then his legs, and soon he couldn't move his torso or his arms. Before he lost control of his neck, he turned his head sharply to see the doorway.

As he lost all sensation and control of his neck, he saw a rather short figure burst into the room. There was a flash of green light and all he knew was darkness again.

Harry was brought back to the conscious world with a jolt. He was yelling hoarsely, drenched in a cold sweat, and he was tangled in his sheets. Surprisingly, his scar did not bother him.

"Ah, the good lad's awake now," Harry looked around the room, startled. This voice was somewhat familiar, yet he knew it didn't belong to anyone who lived in number 4, Privet Drive. Somewhere by his cluttered desk, Mad-Eye Moody pulled the room apart and stepped out of nowhere. Harry's closet door opened, and out stepped Tonks. Or, rather, out fell Tonks.

"Wow, Harry, look at that closet! I'm proud of you, ya know that, right?" Tonks laughed loudly at Harry's bewildered look.

"What are you guy's doing here? It hasn't even been a week of holiday," Harry choked out. "Surely Dumbledore would want me to stay here a while longer."

"Nope. We thought the same thing when he called us to come collect you," Moody answered. "We don't have much time, the Muggles should be waking up anytime soon…" He let his sentence linger in the air for a while, then grabbed Harry by the shoulder.

"This may hurt a bit," he grunted. Harry nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt his feet leave the ground, but only for a split second, as if he had hopped in place. When his feet hit solid ground again, a stinging pain filled them for a moment, as if he had walked all the way from the small suburb to Hogwarts itself. Tonks' voice broke the silence.

"Welcome back, Harry!"

When Harry opened his eyes again, the house of number 12, Grimmauld Place loomed in front of where he stood.

Authors note: Yay the epilogue is done! Now y'all know where stuff is happening. Or maybe not. Oh well. Either way, I'm a review WHORE, so please, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Play Thing

Summary: When someone else is making Harry's blood boil, Draco gets jealous. SLASH! Get it?

Disclaimer: These are not my toys; they are J.K. Rowling's. I am only borrowing them, and once I am done, I shall put them back on the shelf exactly how they were. OH CRAP! His head fell off…

Author's Note: Haha I got some reviews correcting me on that "epilogue" thing. Just a note to all you guys who caught that: Thanks, and after I posted it I realized that I made a mistake. It was 11 at night when I wrote that part.

Warning: SLASH! That's boy-boy love and if that is unappealing to you, leave. Now.

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Spencer, Tacy (Beautiful Willow), Tabbes, Anyanka, Leigh'sa (hermyandron4evr), Toby7, mrs. zina, Rachel, Gemini Fallen Angel, Brittany, NIAK, Paul

Harry entered the dingy house as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake anything up. When all three of them were inside, Moody went to the kitchen and Tonks turned to Harry.

"The Weasleys' should be here either late tonight or early tomorrow morning, so I suggest you head upstairs to where you stayed last time. Most of the Order has already left, to get Pettigrew, you know. Tomorrow morning there's an unofficial meeting with the Order, and you are invited to come." Tonks looked at Harry. He was staring moodily at the ground and was nodding to what she was saying. "If you need anything, let me know, okay?" She looked at him with sorrow in her eyes, and pulled him into a brief hug.

"I'm fine, thanks, just need some sleep," Harry mumbled as he pulled away from her.

Taking the steps two at a time, Harry rushed upstairs. None of his stuff was there, but that didn't matter to him. At least he was out of the Dursleys'.

Harry spent the remainder of the evening and most of the night lying on the bed in the guest room dozing off every so often. Whenever he found himself falling deeper into sleep, he shook himself awake and paced the room. He did not trust himself to sleep anymore.

During one of his later pacing sessions, Phineas Nigellus spoke up.

"What are you doing? It's nearly two in the morning. Can't you just go to sleep?" he asked irritably.

Harry whirled around, startled by the sound.

"Oh, you. I forgot you were here," Harry muttered.

"Yes, unfortunately, I am still here. The question is, why are you here? You don't live here," Phineas said bluntly.

Harry stopped pacing and glared at nothing in particular.

"I know."

Harry continued to pace around the room, ignoring the portrait's eyes following his movements.

"You never answered my question, you know," Phineas stated.

"What's that?" Harry inquired.

"I asked you why you couldn't just go to sleep," Phineas replied.

Harry glowered. He didn't feel the need to explain the guilt and frustration of knowing that whenever he fell asleep he could be putting someone else in danger. He didn't feel the need to explain the grief of losing his godfather to overreacting to a stupid dream that wasn't even real. He didn't feel the need to explain that every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Sirius falling gracefully into the depths of the veil.

"It's none of your business," Harry spat.

"Fine," Phineas left.

Sighing deeply, Harry pulled the door to the room open. The darkness of the hallway seemed to engulf his eyes, making them feel as if they were closing. The silence of the house pressed in on him. Harry gave an involuntary shudder and shuffled into the hallway, pulling the door closed behind him.

As he stepped carefully down the stairs to the kitchen, dust clouds were coming up from the floor. The particles bugged his sinuses though, and Harry was holding back a sneeze. After three more steps, Harry couldn't hold it in anymore. He sneezed briefly, but quietly, gave a rather large and indignant sniff, and continued down the stairs.

When Harry reached the kitchen, the door was slightly ajar and light was pooling on the ground and wall from inside. Harry strained his ears and listened.

Soft voices could be heard, talking in low and urgent whispers. Harry tried to catch a few words, but couldn't. He went over to the opening of the door, to try and catch a glimpse of whoever was in there. However, someone saw him before he could see them.

"Harry! Come inside the kitchen, dear," Mrs. Weasley opened the door to let Harry in. He saw Ron, Fred and George sitting at the table.

Ron, whose mouth was occupied at the moment, chewing some sort of food, waved and nodded at Harry in greeting. Fred and George grunted their hellos, themselves being too busy in order forms for their joke shop.

"Come, sit down, sit down! Oh you poor boy, when was the last time you ate? Or slept? My goodness, you look awful, Harry…" Harry just shrugged and sat down as Mrs. Weasley fussed over getting a decent meal for him.

Ron finished chewing and swallowed whatever was in his mouth.

"Hey, Harry. Glad to get away from the Dursleys' early this year?" Ron grinned. He still had something stuck in his teeth. Harry pretended not to notice.

"Yeah. Real glad…" Harry answered, but he seemed distracted.

"What's wrong, mate? What did they do this time?" Ron started to look worried.

"What? Oh, nothing, they didn't do anything," Harry looked up from the food Mrs. Weasley had just placed in front of him. "Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Yes dear? Do you want something to drink?" she was bent over the sink, cutting up some carrots.

"Do we know what happened with Pettigrew, yet?"

Mrs. Weasley stopped slicing the carrots and turned to face him.

"Yes, we do."

"Well? Where was he? Where is he know? Did he say where Vol-" He was cut off by Mrs. Weasley's answer.

"He was in a small Muggle town in Egypt. Now we don't know where he is…" she trailed off.

"What do you mean 'we don't know where he is'?" Harry asked.

"He escaped before we got there."

Author's note: DUHN DUHN DUUUUUHN. Ok, don't expect the third chapter for a while. I'm leaving for camp on Monday and I wont be able to write or update for a week or two. Sorry.

I am still a review whore, so keep 'em coming!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: My Play Thing

Summary: When someone else is making Harry's blood boil, Draco gets jealous. SLASH! Get it?

Disclaimer: These are not my toys; they are J.K. Rowling's. I am only borrowing them, and once I am done, I shall put them back on the shelf exactly how they were. OH CRAP! His head fell off…

Author's Note: Haha I got some reviews correcting me on that "epilogue" thing. Just a note to all you guys who caught that: Thanks, and after I posted it I realized that I made a mistake. It was 11 at night when I wrote that part.

Warning: SLASH! That's boy-boy love and if that is unappealing to you, leave. Now.

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! THERE ARE A LOT OF YOU AND I'M QUITE LAZY SO I WON'T LIST YOU ALL… BUT MY APOLOGIES TO MRS SHIGWA COBAIN! I HAD YOU LISTED BUT FOR SOME REASON IT GOT ERASED!

The rest of the summer went by relatively fast; brief meetings with the Order, although the more private ones were overheard with the help of Fred and George. So far, the only attacks were small and subtle, in Muggle towns and so discreet the Order had a hard time recognizing them as part of Voldemort's attacks.

There was also no sign of Pettigrew yet. It seemed he simply vanished, like he did 16 years earlier.

The memorial for Sirius was also a blur. Harry remembered himself and Remus leaving by floo powder to a small, rundown building where they met some of Sirius' close friends. Hermione had also showed up, but only for a little while. She had to be back home for her cousin's graduation celebration.

When everyone paid their personal respects to Sirius, Harry had strolled outside. After that, they had left again, back to Grimmauld Place.

Now, however, Harry was taking a last look into the house, with his trunk on the front step and Hedwig's cage in his arms. Remus had gone to get Harry's stuff the second night.

The taxi ride to the train station was quiet, and the goodbye was quick. Now Harry sat in an empty compartment, awaiting the arrival of Ron and Hermione. When the compartment door slid open, he looked up expectantly but the person standing there wasn't what he had anticipated.

"Ah. Hey Harry. Can I talk to you?" Cho asked.

Harry sighed. This is not what he needed right now.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Um... look I'm really sorry about last year. And uh… I just wanted to know if you'd be ok if we could still be friends. I mean its ok if you don't want to, but I want to, and I just wanted to see what you thought about it…" Cho mumbled.

Harry stared at her. "Excuse me?" he got out.

"Well, I'm sorry for how I acted last year. It probably wasn't the best time to get into a relationship, especially with you. And I mean, its not that you're not a nice guy, it's just that I-" Harry cut her off.

"You're apologizing now?" He said, anger rising.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I wasn't really sure what to say before holiday and I've had all summer to think about it and… yeah." She trailed off.

"Apology not accepted." Harry spat.

"I… What?"

"You heard me. Look, Cho, if you were going to apologize at all it would've been better if it had been before holiday. I can't believe you! You just think that after a whole holiday of being locked up and isolated and thinking about…" He stopped and took a breath. "No. Just, no. I can't deal with this, I don't want to deal with this, and it's not going to happen."

"Why are you such a bastard to me!" she shrieked.

"Now I'm the bad one! What the hell, Cho! Last year you cried at every little thing I said, then broke up with me without even letting me know, didn't say a word for the past three months, and now you come here and apologize to me and expect me to take it just like that! You're sadly mistaken! Then again I should've expected as much from a sodding bitch like you."

Cho's face turned red with fury and embarrassment.

"How dare you call me a bitch! You're so ungrateful! I can't believe you Harry!" she strode over to him in one fluid motion and backhanded him across the face. "Never talk to me again, bastard!"

Harry sat there, a nice bruise forming on his left cheek, and watched her storm out. His feeling of emptiness now replaced with blind fury.

In his moment of rage, he picked up the glass bottle of water on the windowsill and hurled it against the opposite wall of the compartment.

Malfoy burst into the compartment a few seconds later.

"All right you little bast- oh. Potter. Having a hissy fit after the shouting match with the ex?" he smirked.

Harry sighed. "Look, Malfoy, just leave, ok? I'm really not in the mood for your shit." with that he stepped passed Malfoy and walked out to find Ron and Hermione, leaving Malfoy speechless and pissed off.

okie dokie artichokie! wow that took me a while.. anyways. please review! this is still unbeta'd so ignore any mistakes! im off to dinner…


End file.
